


Decorating the tree

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Not a ton of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Admittedly not a ton of plot, I just had holiday feels and wanted to write something cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't total crap, I refuse to read back through it.

It takes them a good ten minutes, but they finally manage to haul the tree up the stairs and into the apartment. Barry and Cisco work together to get the tree propped up against the wall, and then they both collapse down onto the floor.

 

Barry groans. "Man, that was exhausting. Is having a Christmas tree really worth all this work?"

 

Cisco looks at Barry incredulously. "Hey, that's blasphemy. We have to have a tree, it's a fundamental part of Christmas!"

 

Barry holds up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. It's up here now, anyway. If the landlord finds out and gets mad, you're taking the heat." They don't know that the landlord wouldn't allow it, but they don't know for sure that he would either. Basically they figure if they get the tree without asking, they can claim innocence should the landlord get mad. Last year they had still been in their old apartment, the first one they shared together. The landlord at the old place didn't mind when they got a tree, but they did have a fake one that year.

 

"Yeah, yeah. The tree stand is over in the corner already, help me get the tree into it."

 

Barry groans, and thumps his head against the floor.

~

They manage to get the tree screwed into the base securely with a tree skirt around it to collect any fallen pine needles. After they dig out all of the ornaments from the closet, Barry and Cisco sit down beside each other on the floor, and start going through them.

 

Barry holds up a string of lights. "Do you want to use more then one set of these?"

 

Cisco looks over, and considers for a moment. "Nah, let's just do the one. They're a pain to get wrapped around nicely, anyway."

 

Barry nods and sets the lights aside, leaving the second set in the box.

 

Cisco pulls out an ornament wrapped in red tissue paper. He starts unwrapping it, and grin when he sees what's inside. "Look, it's the Christmas zombie!"

 

Barry laughs. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" he looks at the ornament, and then snorts. "Man, that's really dumb looking."

 

"Come on. Who else's tree has a zombie on it?" Cisco says.

 

Last Christmas when they were setting up the tree they decided the tree wasn't 'cool' enough, so Cisco went and rummaged around in his stuff. What he wound up finding was an old Walking Dead zombie figurine. Deciding it was exactly what the tree needed, Cisco made a little Santa hat out of Clay and stuck it on the zombie's head. For the rest of the entire time they had the tree up, the zombie sat front and center balanced on one of the branches.

 

Barry shakes his head, and laughs again. He opens another box, and then groans. "I found the ornaments Iris and I made as kids."

 

"Joe has some too, right?"

 

Barry nods. "Yeah, Iris too. We divided them between the three of us, god knows we made enough of them over the years."

 

Cisco nods. "Are we putting them up again this year?"

 

"Yeah, we might as well."

 

They continue going through ornaments together. All of the ones getting put on the tree go in one pile, and the ones they decide to skip this year go back into the boxes. Admittedly they have far too many "geek ones" as Iris had so dubbed them. A mix of Star Wars, Doctor Who, The Hobbit, and others. After the ornaments are all sorted, Barry and Cisco start decorating the tree.

 

First the Christmas lights go on, Cisco untangles them and Barry wraps them around the tree. Next they start grabbing ornaments at random and finding a place for them on the tree, before grabbing another. The zombie goes up of course, standing out from the plain colored balls beside it. After they finish, Barry and Cisco stand back to admire their handywork.

 

Cisco grins. "I think it looks pretty awesome."

 

Barry nods in agreement. "It's much nicer having a real tree."

 

Cisco starts moving the mostly empty boxes out of the way, and looks at Barry. "If I get these put away, will you get the movie started?"

 

"Deal."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors?


End file.
